Dark Eyes
by OliverMacPherson
Summary: The entrance of Gambit, by my take... Gambit enters the scence, and let's see what kind of chaos he cam create! Rated because of Future language and such... 8TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Preview: Dark Eyes

The young Cajun, who had grown up on the streets, who had finally found a family, who was a mutant and now ex-husband of one of his few and only friends, was now walking away from the only home he had known for the past 7 years of his life.  
  
{It's amazin' what one young chile can see b'fore he even turns 20} The 18 year old man thought to himself. He couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes, the eyes that got him the name "Le Diable Blanc", his mutant Red-on-Black eyes. Right now he wished for anything else, any other eyes except for these. {Merde! What am I supos'ed t'do maintenant? I can' go back t'living on de streets, but it's my only choice now!} The Cajun didn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks now, he didn't want to either. "Belle, Remy be sorry Belle, but it wasn' my fault, Remy didn' want t'kill Julien, but it was eit'er 'im or Remy." He muttered to the air. He then picked up and set out for wherever he could find a place to sleep. 


	2. New Friend, New Hope

Let's clarify a few things from the preview...  
  
{} = thought  
  
= telepathy  
  
"" = normal speech(duh!)  
  
Please feel free to review!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A couple of months later, the young man had found himself sleeping in alleyways, using his thief techniques to pick pocket his way to a small fortune. He wasn't eating, he was saving all the money he could to buy the motorbike he was promised by a friend of the family. He had enough to buy the bike, but he wanted to have some money left over to get him to... wherever he was going. He was fairly new to this city, having just moved on since he was too well known in the past town. He was living like this since he was a child, alone, with nobody to take care of him.  
  
He pulled his long brown trenchcoat around him, making him slightly warmer. He needed some more money, and he decided he'd pickpocket the next person that he happened to cross.  
  
When he walked out of the alleyway, he saw his victim. An older man, he seemed muscular under his jacket and he had an air of wildness around him, like he was almost part animal. His mind immediately told him to pass him over, but then again, he did need the money badly. So he adjusted his sunglasses, even though the sun was setting, knowing that anyone who saw his eyes would run for the police as quickly as their legs would carry them. So he walked by quickly, accidentally tripped right beside the man for his wallet, but then something odd happened.  
  
A strong hand caught his wrist, and the older man turned to stare at him with dark brown eyes, almost animalistic. This man's gripped was strong, almost as if it was reinforced by more than human strength. Remy's mind immediately kicked into escape mode. He jumped and kicked the man in the chest, which loosened his grip quickly, enough for Remy to run. And that's exactly what he did. He ran for the nearest Fire ladder he could find, making his way to the rooftops. He soon realized he wasn't alone, the man was following him, fast. Remy maneuvered left, then right, jumping form roof to roof, hoping he could lose the animal of a man. He soon realized he wasn't going to get anywhere quickly, so he made for the first window that he could pry open quickly.  
  
When Remy slipped inside, his coat falling down around him, he began to walk silently. Then something happened. He felt himself being pushed against the wall, a strong arm holding him in place, then a low growl came from his captor, and he knew it was the animalistic man.  
  
"What 'cha doin', Bub?" The voice was little more than a feral growl, and it made Remy uneasy. For the second time in the past few months, he had feared for his life.   
  
{Salaud! You've gone soft Remy, you need to be strong again. You're a t'ief, and on o' de best!} he scolded himself, hoping not to show his fear.  
  
"Well?" The other man grunted, looking into his glasses, but not seeing his eyes, thankfully.  
  
"I tripp'd m'sieur, i had tried t' use you to hold my balance, and den you started t' chase me, I came in 'ere to get back t' my maison, mais now you crushin' me." was the only thing Remy could muster under the pressing against his lungs. He was hoping his charm would get him through.  
  
"Yer lyin' kid. I can smell it on ya." The other man said bluntly. Remy knew he was gonna die. Just then the pressure against his lungs lifted, making it possible for him to breath correctly again. "I smell New Orleans on ya, and a lot of money that ain't yours. So... What're ya, Thief or Assassin?" He growled.  
  
Remy felt the anger rise to his face. How could he even DREAM of asking him if he was an assassin. "I ain't no ASSASSIN!" he growled back, almost mimicing the older man's tone equally.   
  
The other man knew he had offended him, which wasn't his point at all. He suspected the kid was a mutant by his movements, they were too exact and agile, but he didn't know exactly. He then realized why the kid reeked of fear, so he let him go completely and moved away a few steps, letting him know he wouldn't die, but if he ran, he'd be followed.  
  
"Sorry bub." was all he could say without looking like a savage.  
  
Remy looked astonished and could only muster a stupid "S'alright, mon amie." before he put his hand to his hair and accidentaly knocked the dark shades off his face. He averted his eyes before he thought the other man could see his demonic eyes, but it was too late. He expected to be killed now, and had givin up all hope of life now, so it didn't matter. He was waiting for the pain to start, but it didn't.  
  
"So, y'are a mutant, just as I thought." The man said, in a near calm voice. He noticed the kid tense, like he was preparing to get killed or something. "Hey kid, calm down, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Actually, I'm not so different from you." With that, he brandished his claws, and cut himself across the arm, where it healed almost instantly. "My name's Logan kid, but most call me Wolverine." he added, sheathing his claws and holding out his hand to shake the young man's.  
  
"Je suis Remy. But dat's all your gettin' out o' me right now, homme." Remy said shaking the other man's hand.  
  
"Well, Gumbo, there are places, or one place, where you can go where you won't get hurt by the rest of humanity, and where you don't have to steal to live. It's in Westchester, New York. Called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters', if ya want to check it out. Tell 'em Logan sent ya." Logan said that and just left Remy to his own thoughts.  
  
It took Remy an entire week to decide on what to do. He got in contact with his father's friend, and Had the bike two days later, with a little over eight hundred dollars left. When he got the bike, The man also gave him a collapsible Bo-staff.  
  
"It's from you're Poppa. He said it was de finest metaux dis side of de universe. Adama-sumthin. 'Said it wouldn't be 'ffected by you're 'abilities'." That was all he said. Before Remy could thank him, he was gone. Remy packed up his duffel bag, put the Bo-staff in a pack, and made sure he had a deck of cards in his trench pocket, just in case. Then he made for Westchester without a second thought to his home in New Orleans. 


	3. Mutant High

About a week later, Remy rode up to the school, still unsure about what he was doing.  
  
{What're you t'inkin Remy??} He questioned himself angrily, not knowing whether or not he should just walk up to the door. He thought quickly about going through the back way, but then again, he didn't know the security a place like this had. He decided it was best just to walk in and ask to see the professor. He heard the muffled words that were directed towards him.  
  
"He's kinda cute!" said one Asian girl, who was with her friends. He just kept on walking, he didn't want to make any attachments, because he had convinced himself that this Professor Xavier was going to turn him away.  
  
He readjusted his sunglasses and looked around quickly for Logan. {Mebbe he'd back me up} Remy thought quickly. Before he knew it, he was in front of a door that said "Professor Charles Xavier" in gold letters on the door. He hesitated in raising his hand to knock, but before he could, the door opened and he was greeted by the faces of about 10 people, his age. Obviously it was the middle of a class.  
  
"Uh, I'll just come back later, homme." He muttered to the elder man in a Wheelchair.  
  
"Nonsense." the Professor said with a small smile. "The class has just ended, you can come in, I have at least a half hour before my next one starts."  
  
Remy stepped to the side and let the other children out. The same Asian girl from before stopped to smile at him before running to catch up with his friends. He just stared after the small group, suddenly realizing he wanted friends like that, a group of people he could trust. He didn't even hear the Professor tell him to come in.  
  
"Hello?" The Professor tried to say, before asking him again to take a seat. He watched the young man shake a thought out of his mind, one that he couldn't catch for some reason. He had strong shields for someone so young. When he finally had the young man's attention, he pulled out a new file and motioned for him to sit down. "What is your name young man?" he tried again.  
  
Remy thought about lying for a minute, but then he thought that lying wasn't an option if he was hoping of staying here. He hesitated, but then looked up to meet the old man's gaze. "Je suis Remy LeBeau." he answered, hoping this was someone to trust.  
  
Xavier studied him for a moment, and then began writing. He could tell this man had strong powers, very few people could resist Xavier's telepathic abilities, mutant or otherwise. "What are your gifts Remy?" He asked, hoping Remy would trust him enough to tell him more.  
  
Remy looked at the Professor, then removed his sunglasses, making his eyes visible. The Professor just looked for a second and then began writing. "Do they affect your sight?" the Professor asked quietly.  
  
Remy pondered the question for a second, and then replied with a simple "Non." Then he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Anything else?" Xavier asked him again. Remy thought for a second, but before he could answer, Xavier spoke up again. "Ororo, Logan, please come in, don't bother knocking." Then two adults walked in. "Remy this is Logan, also known as Wolverine."  
  
"Je sais. He's de one who told me 'bout dis place." Remy replied, trying not to look to happy to see a familiar face.  
  
"Ah, I see." Xavier said. "And this is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm."  
  
Remy nodded and took her hand and kissed it lightly on it's back. Ororo couldn't help the fit of giggles that took over her, and Logan just sighed an ruffled the kid's hair. He was a bit more comfortable now.  
  
When Xavier asked about any more powers, Remy didn't know exactly how to phrase it and looked to Logan for help. He knew about his Charm ability, and maybe he could explain it better.  
  
"Uh, he was tellin' lies to my face, and it hadn't a been fer my senses, I would've believed him. They just sounded so real, like he had the ability to make me believe whatever came out o' his mouth." Logan fumbled, but Remy smiled at him and mouthed a quick "Merci" before turning back to Xavier. Remy was relieved to see that it satisfied him.  
  
"Well, sounds like an interesting gift." Xavier said when he finished writing. Remy was relieved he hadn't asked for anything else, becuase he was sure he would have turned him away if he knew about his explosive other ability. "Ms. Munroe will take you on a tour of the school and show you your room. Where are the rest of your things?"  
  
Remy pointed to the near empty duffel bag before opening it up and giving Xavier the eight hundred he had left on him. "'Dat's it. M'sorry dat's all de money I have, but I will pay a full tuition b'fore de end o' de month."  
  
Xavier just looked at the money on his desk and pushed it back towards Remy with a weak smile. "I don't need any tuition. Keep your money, and maybe some of your classmates will take you to the mall nearby and you can pick up some more possessions." he replied. He was half amused, half shocked at Remy's astonished look. What had made him think he needed to pay to stay here? He shot a look at Logan, who immediately shook his head to indicate it wasn't him.  
  
Just then, A tall man with Red Glasses walked in and handed Remy the Bo- staff he had left in the bike's bag. Remy was infuriated. How could he be so stupid to let anyone find his bike?!?!  
  
"Give dat to me!" Remy growled as he ran swiftly to the man and took back the last gift his father gave him. He saw the surprised look and then a muffled chuckle from behind his back. He turned around to see Logan trying not to burst into laughter. "What's so funny, mon ami?"  
  
This time, The man intervened. "I'm Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. The leader of the X-Men." Remy turned just after he saw Logan roll his eyes. He took the outstretched hand and shook it, unaware if he should trust Scott or not.  
  
{Thank Dieu dat he came in, and dat Professeur didn' have a chance t'ask me anymore 'bout my 'bilities} Remy thought to himself. The Professor caught the tail end of the thought, and decided to let it slip for now.  
  
"Ororo, could you please escort Remy to the Boys' dormitories?" Remy instinctivly flashed a smile at her and began to walk over to her before... BAMF! The smell of Sulphur and Brimstone was lingering in the air.  
  
"Hallo!" Said a distinctly German accent. Remy turned around from Storm to see a blue skinned mutant with yellow eyes. He had just teleported in, and it was him that had created the lingering smell. "I'm Kurt Vagner, but most call me Nightcrawler here."  
  
"Well, now you have met most of the teachers here, with the exception of Henry McCoy, called Hank or Beast, and Warren Worthington, also called Angel. They aren't exactly teachers, but help out when needed and have become full fledged members of the X-men." Professor Xavier said. "Tonight you will be placed, I'm sure the other students would like to meet their future friend and classmate. Tomorrow you will be taking your placement tests, and then later that day you will be placed with your Grade level."  
  
"Come with me Remy." Ororo said quietly. Logan grumbled something around "I'm comin' with ya." before getting up and taking Remy's duffel bag and walking out the door. 


	4. The Roommates and Friends

Author's responses!  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! I'll start replying to single reviews sometime! lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing, this is my first fic EVER!!! Thanx again!  
  
Oh yeah, diclaimer: I don't own 'em *sniffle* of well, life is as such! Marvel and Fox own 'em, lucky them!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy was walking behind Ororo, and beside Logan with an exasperated look on his face. He didn't know what to think about, and meeting new people was making him very tired. He'd already had enough of the looks at his eyes, and stayed nervously beside Logan, the only person he knew he could trust, for now.  
  
"Ah. Here we are young one. I know this is may seem a little packed for your likings, but it's the only room left, since John... Never mind." Ororo said the last few words quietly, and Remy decided not to press on the subject. {If I don' tell dem all my secrets, why should dey tell me ders?} Remy questioned himself quietly, before realizing Logan was knocking on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" A clear male voice said. Remy noted that he was probably the same age as himself.  
  
"It's Logan, Popsicle." Logan growled almost playfully, which surprised Remy very much. Maybe his new roommates could be his friends.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Logan!" the boy called 'Popsicle' replied, and he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Bobby." Ororo said with hidden sadness. "Um... This is Remy LeBeau, he will be your new... erm... Roommate." she managed to studder out. "Remy, this is Robert Drake -"  
  
"Bobby or Iceman." Bobby cut in with a smile plastered all over his face. Remy surveyed the boy. Blond hair, spiked up, striking blue eyes, angular features with a muscular body of a teenager that worked out on an daily basis. {Dieu, I migh' actually have some comp'tition for de ladies} Remy thought to himself.  
  
"And this," Ororo said, with a glance at Bobby for interrupting him, "is Piotr Rasputin." Piotr seemed to wait patiently before looking up from the book he was reading. He had obviously just woken up, since it was a Saturday morning, and Remy was shocked. He knew he had to be his age, but he looked amazingly older with extremely large muscles bunching under his dark skin. He had dark eyes, deep brown and short black hair having no need to style Piotr only smiled at Remy shocked expression. Remy knew they were sizing him up aswell.  
  
{Wow! He seems cool!} Bobby thought as he surveyed the other boy. He couldn't be older than him, though he was taller, only be a few inches. He had long auburn hair, shocking red-on-black eyes, angular features much like himself. He also had an auburn goatee *(A/N: The goatee from X-men: Evolution, both parts)*. He had on a long brown trench coat, which hid his thin, but very well defined muscles, shown off underneath by a tight navy shirt.  
  
"Call me Peter or Colossus, Remy Lebeau." Peter said with an Americanized Russian accent.  
  
"Popsicle, Flex, be nice to Gumbo, or you'll have me to deal with." Logan said with mock anger and protectiveness. Bobby smiled, and Peter rolled his eyes and went back to reading his books. With that Ororo said some more words that Remy didn't listen to, probably lights out and waking time for classes. Bobby ushered him in and pointed out the bed that was vacant.  
  
"That was John's, before he went with Magneto." Bobby sneered the last word angrily, before smiling again at Remy. "But it's yours now!"  
  
"T'anks, mon ami." Remy replied simply. Bobby's eyes lit up, intrigued by his new friends accent. Remy new the question. "Oui, I am Cajun."  
  
"That's really cool! I'm from Boston originally, but this is my home now! And Pete's from Russia, but he's been here for a few years, so his acents fading a bit. You should have seen him when he first came! He didn't know one word of English, and he kept on getting frustrated and walking away before Prof. helped teach him English telepathically." Bobby said enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! Our powers!!!" he said, almost more enthusiastically, and Peter set his book down, finally interested in the conversation. "I can control ALL organic ice, and created ice from the water vapor in the air ." Bobby proceeded to show Remy what he meant, and created a perfect sculpture of a small dagger out of ice. "Prof. X and Jean were teaching me how to create shapes like this before Jean died..." He trailed off, and waited until he composed himself completely before looking back up at Remy. "I can also lower my Body temperature, enough to do this." Bobby said again quickly before turning his whole body into complete ice. When he turned back into his human state, he looked at Remy with triumph shining in his eyes. "That one's new, pretty cool huh?"  
  
Before Remy could answer, Peter bumped into the conversation. "More like frozen, Bobby." There was a general laugh before Peter took the floor again. "My powers aren't as extravagant as Bobby's -" Bobby snorted, and was going to argue, but stopped. Peter had taken off his tank top, showing all his muscles defined perfectly all over his upper body. "But it's easier to emphasize when I take my shirt off." He said quietly. He then proceeded to cover his body in a metal that came from his body. "It's organic steel. The metal also grants my super strength. I was once able to do ten reps on a bench press with one thousand pounds." he said, and Remy's mouth hit the floor in awe, making Peter laugh. "It's a good thing we're friends, no?"  
  
"Wow." was all Remy could muster at his new found hope-to-be friends. He saw Bobby's eyes lock into his, and the inevitable question was coming.  
  
"So," Bobby said, breaking the short silence. "What're your powers?" he asked.  
  
But, before he could answer, there was a sharp knock on the door. Peter got up and walked to the door, oblivious to the fact that all he had on were a pair of sweat pants. Bobby chuckled, he had obviously been up for hours, and was dressed in jeans and a plain white fitting t-shirt, with a jean jacket overtop. He pointed to the door, obviously knowing what was coming. Remy turned around, wanting to know who was there, and how he would get a laugh at what was coming. Once Peter opened the door, he was greeted by the faces of the three girls Remy had seen before in the hallway. Peter turned bright red when he met his eyes with a certain girls', she was matching the red displayed on Peter's face. Peter mumbled something in Russian and ran to his dresser and then to the bathroom. While he was gone, the girls walked in one by one, Bobby introducing them.  
  
"Remy, this is Katherine Pryde." He said indicating the girl with the short hair *(A/N: It's Movie 1 Kitty, not Movie 2! I like movie 1 better!)* "But she prefers Kitty or Shadowcat." he finished. She inclined her head, said a simple "Hi." and walked to Peter's bed and sat down as he exited the bathroom, dressed in loose black jeans and a fitting red sleeveless shirt and a black sweatband on his left hand. He sat down next to Kitty, and she fell back under the added weight right onto Peter, making them both blush deep red and causing Bobby to burst out laughing. After everyone had composed themselves, Bobby turned to the next girl. Remy goggled in a quickly recovering shock, noticing the smile the pretty Asian girl was giving him. "This is Jubilation Lee," Bobby said, interrupted by a sigh from the girl. "But she prefers Jubilee." he corrected quickly, as the smile returned to her face and she moved over to the floor in front of Remy's new bed, sitting down. He noticed her clothes. She wore a brightly striped tube top, covered by a Yellow coat, and stretch blue jeans covered her form perfectly. He remembered he was staring and turned back to Bobby. Another girl had just entered the room, and looked at him with a bit of attitude in her eyes. He had seen that look in Logan's eyes almost every time they had spoken. Bobby then said. "This is Marie d'Ancanto." Bobby said quietly, with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Call meh Rogue." she said curtly, making Remy look shocked. He couldn't help but stare, she was beauty personified with a sassy attitude mixed up in the middle. She was beautiful, with curves in ALL the right places, and piercing green eyes, and beautifully silky dark red hair tied up in a ponytail with two White streaks framing her face. She was wearing a light pink baby t-shirt that covered her midriff completely, and long white gloves up her arms, leaving exposed bits of skin below the hem of the shirt. She also wore a long denim skirt, covering her legs entirely.  
  
When she walked fully into the room, Remy's heart flipped, but as she walked into Bobby's arms, he felt horrible for wanting to take this beautiful girl away from his new found friend. Bobby gestured toward Kitty, who was now laying back, looking completely serene against Peter's chest and she had her arms on his large forearms which were around her waist. Bobby smiled happily, this was abviously history in the making. Bobby mouthed 'They've had a crush on eachother for ages!' before resuming the smile. Remy couldn't help but smile either.  
  
"I suppose you've already told him about your powers boys." Jubilee said happily as she glanced at Remy. Bobby and Peter both nodded, and waited for the girl's to do the same.  
  
"Well. I can create globes of energy from my hands that can blind and hurt enemies, and short out circuitry." at Remy's confused expression, she giggled slightly. "Think fireworks!" she said, and he smiled.  
  
Kitty seemed to wake up and looked at Remy. "I can become intangible and phase through any object or person in up to, like, *(A/N: I PROMISE to keep the 'like', 'ohmygawd' and 'totally' down to a minimum)* 3 dimensions." she said, with an obvious Illinois valley girl accent, and to prove her point, she slipped down through the bed and the back up on the back side of Remy and tapped his shoulder. He turned, slightly shocked and she laughed.  
  
"Wow." he whistled. "Dat could come in handy, p'tite." he said. Which got her to start.  
  
"Neat! Your, like, french!" She said in awe.  
  
"Naw, to 'merican to be french p'tite, I'm jus' Cajun."  
  
Kitty smiled and went back to Peter's arms and rested against his chest again. He then turned to the young woman called Rogue.  
  
"An' what do you do, Rogue?" he asked, trying to hide the desire in his voice, and it worked.  
  
"Ah've got the ability ta absorb the life force, memories, an' in tha case of mutants, Ah absord their powers through a touch to mah skin." To prove her point, she pulled off a glove and touched Bobby's clean shaven face quickly, then blew out frozen air from he mouth.  
  
"So, you can 'ave diff'rint powers every time you fight Rogue? Dat must confuse yo'r 'nemies." Remy said, awestruck again for nearly the millionth time today.  
  
"Yeah." she replied, and then glanced to his eyes. She was intrigued if this was the only mutation, and asked the question Bobby had asked minutes before.  
  
"So, Swamp Rat, what do yeh do? Other then the eyes, of course." She asked quickly, moving from his penetrating gaze.  
  
"Well, I 'ave de 'bility to charm ot'er people into t'ink what I want dem to t'ink, and agree wit my suggestions. Hypnotic, kinda." He said dismissively, not noticing he had a deck of cards in his hands and he had started to shuffle instinctively.  
  
"So, ya think ya can beat meh in a card came, Swamp rat?" Rogue asked, then proceeded to challenge the entire room to a game of poker. Remy couldn't back down from a challenge.  
  
Half an hour later, Bobby, Peter, Kitty and Jubilee were all out of chips, and each were looking at the final two. They had decided to bet all their chips on this last hand, and Rogue looked as if she was ready to kill. Once she had her last cards on, she met Remy's perfect poker face with a self satisfied smirk.  
  
"Sure ya don't want to fold, Swamp rat?" Rogue asked quietly to her adversary. Remy just raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.  
  
{Ugh. That smirk again. He's made it at least fifty times in this game alone! It's so irritating!} Rogue thought angrily to herself.  
  
"I neva back down from a challenge, p'tite." He said simply, not wavering his emotions any.  
  
"Fine, then you lose!" She said, placing her cards down. "Full house, Kings over Queens!" She sat back and smirked to the applause from the girls, along with the groans from the boys.  
  
"I b'lieve you are mistaken chere!" He said. She looked at him questioningly. He put down his cards one by one. "Royal Flush." he said, and sat back, that smirk growing into a broad grin as the boys cheered loudly.  
  
"I believe that earns you the name 'Gambit' my friend." Peter said with a large smile on his face.  
  
"I t'ink I like de sound of dat, mon ami!" Remy replied happily. That's when Rogue stood up.  
  
"This ain't over Swamp rat!" She yelled while laughing. "I'll beat ya one day!" She said before the door opened up to show Logan sauntering in, pointing at the clock.  
  
"Sorry guys, but I got ta break up this party!" Logan said with his best you- shouldn't-be-up-this-late frown. "Marie, Half-pint, Firecracker, you gotta get back to yer room now."  
  
Kitty walked up and kissed Peter lightly on the cheek, making him turn bright red before hugging her for a moment. She then got up and left down the hall, with Jubilee on her heels. Rogue went up and kissed Bobby lightly before walking out the door.  
  
"Ah'll se y'all tomorrow boys." She said before walking down the hall after her friends.  
  
"Flex, Popsicle, Gumbo, bed. Now. Two of you have a training session tomorrow morning, and the other has his placement tests." Logan grunted before walking out the door.  
  
"Have we really been in here all day?" Bobby asked innocently, as none of them had noticed the darkness and the clock that said eleven thirty pm. Peter yawned and got changed in the bathroom, then Bobby ducked in afterwards and got changed aswell. Then Remy sauntered in and proceeded to change. Once he came back out, he saw that the other two were already in bed, and he proceeded to his own, soon drifting off into sleep, glad to be in a soft bed for once. 


	5. Tests and Results

Response time:  
  
Thank you all for Support of the way I wrote the chapter! Yes, Peter DID just give him his name, and Remy did take it. I don't know if Sinister had given him that name originally, but it's the movieverse, it doesn't have to make sense!!! LOL!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em... blegh.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy woke up the next morning to the sound of Peter walking into the wall next to the bathroom and cursing loudly in Russian.  
  
"Remy t'inks dat you should be wakin' up a bit more b'fore tryin' to get to de bathroom, mon ami." Remy said sleepily. "An' where's Bobby gone to dis early?"  
  
"He goes for a run every morning, Remy. You'll get used to him showing up five minutes before class starts, giving us a speech about exercising early enough before class. But then I shut him up in the weight room after class, so it all gets evened out." Peter replied with a smirk on his face, and Remy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
{Yeah, Bobby seem like de type of guy dat gets up early and go for a run. But if he got de Rogue, mebbe a little mornin' run couldn't hurt Remy any?} Remy decided to think about the tail end of the thought after he got his nerves under control.  
  
"So, mon ami, what are de placement tests dat Remy has to write aujour d'hui?" Remy asked, hoping that Peter could quell some of the fear he had in his stomach.  
  
{What if dey decide dat Remy not smart 'nough te stay at de school?} Remy thought nervously.  
  
"It's just written tests, but that's all I can tell you, friend. Good luck though."  
  
"T'anks Peter. An' good luck wit' you and de Kitty cat." Remy said with a delighted smirk as Peter turned red and walked into the bathroom.  
  
While Peter was in the bathroom, Bobby came back in and set down his gym bag, dressed in an odd black leather suit. It covered his whole body, with two white X's crossing over the shoulders, obviously ending the back. Remy was just about to ask when Peter walked out with a similar suit, without sleeves, With a large Silber X on the chest and the back as well. Now Remy had to ask.  
  
"What de hell are you two hommes wearin'?" Remy asked seriously, even though he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ah, we forgot to explain." Bobby said quietly. "We're both in Generation X, along with Kitty, Rogue and Jubes."  
  
"What's Generation X?" Remy asked, slightly more interested. "De Professeur told me 'bout de X-men, on'y briefly t'ough."  
  
"We're the next generation of X-men, in our training to become full fledged when we graduate. We get to go on missions, only diplomatic or VERY important ones. We've only been on diplomatic ones so far, so we haven't been able to test out the uniforms in battle." Remy shot Bobby a lopsided grin, and then a questioning look. "All the X-men wear them." Bobby shot in quickly.  
  
"Ah, Remy sees now." Remy replied. "So do dem filles belles get de form fittin' uniforms as well?"  
  
Peter blushed, Bobby just grinned. "Yep!" He replied and his smile grew even bigger as the door got knocked on.  
  
"Hi there boys!" Rogue said happily as she walked in, in a Black uniform as well, sporting a silver X on her stomach, and two small silver X's on the gloves also. Kitty followed, wearing an almost identical one to Rogue, except her X's went down the arms and on the back. Then Jubilee walked in. Her X's went down her to he knees and up to her under arms, and ended with one small one across her chest. She smiled at Remy and he replied with a wink.  
  
"So. You three ready to go yet?" Kitty asked?  
  
"Trois? Mais, p'tite, Remy is not part of dis Generation X group."  
  
"We know that stupid." Rogue joked, before finishing the comment. "Logan told us to let you know your tests start in ten minutes. Mr. Summers is going to be supervising."  
  
Remy groaned out loud. "Merde! Dat man already hates me! Dis ain't gonna get any easier b'fore Remy can start classes!"  
  
"Do ya always have to refer ta yourself in third person?" Rogue asked indignantly, obviously a little miffed at his habit.  
  
"Oui, chere, Remy does have to refer to himself in de troisieme person." Remy retored with his signature smirk.  
  
"Whatever. Come on guys, Logan has us doing basic training, and he'll be furious if we're late! Ugh... and it starts in less than thirty seconds!" Then everyone grabbed onto Kitty and went down through the floor, before saying good luck to Remy on his tests.  
  
As Remy made his way down to his appointed room, he couldn't help but think that Mr. Summers was going to be furious with him for snapping at him on the day they met. But, when he walked in to be greeted by the red sunglasses and a smile.  
  
"Hello Remy!" Scott said happily, but Remy had caught the anxiousness behind his voice. "Are you ready to do the test?"  
  
"Oui." Remy said dismissivly, wanting to be out of writing this exam.  
  
"Alright then." Scott replied happily, leading Remy to his desk. "Here it is. You have five hours to complete, and I will be here for any questions that may arise."  
  
Remy smiled sheepishly then sat down to write his test.  
  
~~~MEANWHILE~~~  
  
"Yer almost late." Logan grunted as the group phased through the floor to the training floor. "We'll be doin' basic hand to hand today. Partnering and displaying in front of everyone. Iceman, Colossus, you two are first. No powers, one weapon each if you choose."  
  
"No weapons." Bobby and Peter said in unison. Before Logan could signal to start, they were in a brawl, Peter gaining the win with his extra weight over Bobby, but with an impressive use of Peter's weight against him, managed to flip Peter onto the mat.  
  
"I win muscle man!" Bobby teased, which earned him a quick punch in the shoulder pnce Peter had gotten back up.  
  
This continued until all five of the teens were panting on the ground, tired beyond belief from the exercise they where going through.  
  
"That's all for today, ye bunch o' whiners." Logan laughed before he got collectively tackled by the teens. "Gumbo should be finishing up his exam, and then ye'll find out where he'll be placed."  
  
After the teens had parted and showered, the went running up to the exam room in their normal clothes, just in time to see Remy walking out of the room with a disgruntled look plastered on his face. Remy saw them approaching and his face lit up a bit.  
  
"I've decided I hate dem stupid tests, mes amies!" Remy said half-heartedly, which got a laugh out of the rest of the group.  
  
"Maybe you should try wearing something other than that coat, maybe it's what's dragging your brain down!" Bobby joked, but Remy stiffened immediately.  
  
"Non!" He said in a hurt and angry tone, making Bobby drop the subject quickly.  
  
"Sorry." Bobby mumbled, before looking back into Remy's eyes.  
  
"S'okay, homme, it's not'ing personal." Remy siad, avoiding the gaze of his friends.  
  
A few hours later, Remy was back in his room with all his friends, and they were all just talking about stuff in general. They were in the middle of another of Bobby's prank stories.  
  
"And then when Storm was just about to pull the cake out of the oven -" he was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Peter went up and opened the door, then went back and started kissing Kitty again.*(A/N: WOW!!! their relationship is moving fast huh?)*  
  
"Uh, Remy?" Logan poked his head in and looked around for Remy. "Ah, there ya are Gumbo. The Prof's got yer results done, ya can come an' see 'em now if ya want. Ye can bring yer friends too, if ya want." With that, he disappeared.  
  
"So..." Rogue said enthusiastically. "Do you want us t'come with you Swamp rat?"  
  
"I s'pose. Oui, I'd like dat." Remy said happily.  
  
When the group of them had gotten down to Professor Xavier's office, Remy knocked tentatively on the door. "Come in Remy." Was the only response to the knocking, so Remy pushed open the wooden door.  
  
"Hello Remy, Marie, Katherine, Piotr, Robert and Jubilation." The Professor said happily and the teens all winced at the use of their real names, it usually meant detention. The reaction made Xavier chuckle. "None of you are in trouble today, so please have a seat. We have a matter to discuss."  
  
Remy immediately panicked. {What if I failed de tests? What if de Professeur turns me away? Where will I go?} A million other questions raced through his mind, but he found himself sitting, looking into Xavier's face, and he knew Xavier was getting every thought.  
  
{"Remy, calm down, this is not a bad thing!"} Xavier told him, trying to calm him before he could speak.  
  
"Remy has scored exceptionally well on his placement examination, and he has been put into your grade." Xavier said to the other five, who began to grin broadly. "He will be put in classes with the rest of you, if that is all right with Remy." Remy could only nod dumbly. He was just so relieved to be in a home, accepted finally for what he was.  
  
"Um... Professor, what about the Generation X sessions?" Jubilee asked, with confusion all over her face.  
  
"Remy will be taking regular Training and Self defence courses with the rest of you, but they do not cross over to Danger Room sessions, so he can observe you if he wishes."  
  
Remy was sudden;y brought out of his haze with Bobby slapping him on the back. Remy moved on instinct and had Bobby arm almost broken by the time he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Dieu... Bobby, Desolé mon ami. Remy'll just leave now, b'fore he can hurt anybody else." Remy said with a tear running down his face. Before anyone could respond, Remy was out the door and up to his room. Bobby made to leave, but Xavier stopped him quickly.  
  
"Bobby, he's lived on the streets for the past year. It's a natural reaction, he's afraid to hurt anyone he can trust, and you and Peter have become two of his closest friends in less than two days. Talk to him, but let him make his own decision. Peter, you go too."  
  
The two boys moved faster than they ever have. They pushed open the door to see Remy pushing what little he had into his duffel bag, tears streaming his face out of self-loathing and fear.  
  
"Remy, what are you doing?" Bobby asked hesitantly. He looked to Peter for help when Remy didn't respond.  
  
"Remy, Bobby's right. None of us want you to leave. It's only natural for you to react like that after your... Life on the streets." Peter reasoned hopefully.  
  
"You know 'bout Remy's life? An' you don' hate Remy for it?" Remy asked, finally looking at his two close friends.  
  
"God no!" Bobby said quickly, and Peter nodded enthusiastically. "We've all had our problems, but it has been harder for some of us."  
  
Remy threw his bag to the farthest corner of the room and just sat down on his bed.  
  
{Dese people are de closest amies dat Remy has ever had. Remy can' jus' run 'way again, dat ain't fair to Peter an' Bobby.} Remy thought with new found hope in his eyes. He looked up at his friends and saw they were looking concerned. "Oui. Remy'll stay" He said with a melancholy tone in his voice. "An' Remy is very sorry for what he did to you Bobby."  
  
"Don't think anything of it!" Bobby said cheerfully.  
  
"How about we go to the gym for awhile boys?" Peter asked hopefully. He couldn't wait to show up Remy and Bobby on the bench press again. Remy smiled and agreed happily as they walked to the door.  
  
"Just think Rem," Bobby said as they entered the weight room, "tomorrow we'll be spending almost every day in classes together!"  
  
Remy thought about this carefully and then hastily covered his arms more with his coat.  
  
{Dey can't find out!} Remy thought, his mind full of worry. {What would dey say when dey see?} 


	6. Past Catching Up

When the guys got back from the weight room, Peter had a self satisfied smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"You know neither of us can lift more than you, so why do you always have that smirk on your face when we get back?!" Bobby asked with mock anger, making Remy snicker under his breath.  
  
"Because, my friend, it's always funny to see your face when I reach three hundred on the bench." Peter flexed his arm, making Bobby grunt an inaudible response and Remy laughed out loud.  
  
Once they got back to their room, Bobby pulled his Playstation out and challenged Peter to a race. Peter obliged immediately and sat down to the challenge. When Bobby had won the first race, he laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Hey Rem, did you see that last move?" Bobby asked to the empty room. "Rem?" Bobby and Peter turned to see a note left on the bed.  
  
Bobby and Peter,  
  
I figured you'd be at that game for awhile, so I decided to check out the grounds and maybe go hit on your girlfriends. Kidding at the last part guys. Don't worry, I'll be back for supper, you guys probably don't want me hanging around all the time any ways, although you guys don't look half as good without me around. I'll be back later!  
  
Remy  
  
Bobby just shrugged and went back to the game, and Peter read the note over again before going back to gaming with Bobby.  
  
{I hope we didn't exclude him... Maybe Bobby and I should go to town with him tomorrow, just the guys.} Peter thought while he was racing Bobby.  
  
Remy was having quite the substantial amount of time to think. He walked around the grounds until he found A large oak tree near a pond. He thought this was the best place to think about everything that happened to him.  
  
{Well, dis is quite de place to live. I didn' t'ink dat Xavier was gonna take Remy in. Remy always been de outsider, even among mutants, Remy always been de t'ief dat nobody can trust. Remy shouldn' of told dem lies about t'ieving, Remy's ot'er powers and killin' Julien. Now dey'll never trust Remy once de trut' comes out, an' it's just gettin' worse by de day. Mebbe Remy should just tell dem an' leave again. Live on de streets for anot'er few anées.} Remy's thoughts were suddenly broken by a voice, he then realized he was fingering the switchblade in his trench pocket and quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"You actually thinkin', Swamp rat?" Rogue's voice was cool and collected, but her green eyes showed confusion.  
  
"Oui, chere, much to yo' disbelief, Remy can t'ink for 'imself." Remy said and quickly took out his cigarettes. He hadn't smoked since he'd been here, and it was almost killing him. He went to charge the tip, but then realized he hadn't shown the others his explosive power yet, so decided on the lighter he kept in his pocket anyways. He took a long drag and then Rogue sat down beside him and drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Remy glanced at her and wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go, but he couldn't. First, she was untouchable. {Sad, for a femme dat beautiful.} Remy thought immediately. Secondly, she was with Bobby. {Good boys get all de luck.} Remy thought at this, but he couldn't stay that mad at his friend for any more than a few minutes. His thoughts were broken by Rogue's words.  
  
"You're not supposed to smoke, Rem. It's against the school rules." She said simply, but she didn't seem to be affected by the smoke.  
  
"Remy ain't exac'ly one to follow de rules, Rogue." Remy said, and Rogue let it drop. {He probably feels so suffocated, being in a big place, with so many other kids his age. But he just has that air about him, like his hiding something, and he's being arrogant about it.} She thought, her mind trailing from sadness to anger.  
  
"What're you hidin' from us, Swamp rat?" Rogue asked, more harshly than she meant to. She looked over at him, and what she saw amazed her. She saw a momentary lapse of worry on his face, but it was quickly covered by that smirk.  
  
{Him and that damn smirk!} Rogue thought. {As if he thinks it's sexy and charming. Ah seriously don't see what Jubes sees in him.} The butt of a cigarette caught her attention and she was drawn out of her thoughts by solemn words.  
  
"It's not'in dat Remy can tell you now, Rogue. But if Remy could change de past, he would've been honest from de start. For now, Remy's diggin' himself deeper, an' when it all comes out, you gonna hate me." Remy said with a large tone of sadness in his voice.  
  
"We've all had our past hardships. We won't hate you for who you are, or what you've done. Remy, you're gonna have to deal with your past once it catches up to you. Whether it's gonna be tomorrow, or next week, or next month, it's gonna catch up to you. Are you ready to deal?" Was all Rgoue said before she got up and left him to his thoughts.  
  
{De fille is right.} Remy thought as he fingered the knife again before pulling it out. {One day, Remy gonna let it slip, and dey may not hate Remy, but dey gonna judge 'im.} Before he knew it, his coat was down around his legs, and crimson red was mixing with silver and flesh. He was cutting himself again. He looked at his arm and felt the release as he carved intricate cuts into the badly scarred skin, watching the silver getting covered in blood. After he felt relieved, and a little light headed, he wiped the blade of with some dead leaves before sheathing it in the handle and waiting for the cuts to stop bleeding.  
  
Half an hour later, Remy was walking back to the school when he was intercepted by a sad looking Peter.  
  
"Peter, what's wrong mon ami?" Remy said, looking concerned.  
  
"I've been looking for you all over. I'm so sorry for Bobby and I excluding you. I should have thought things through -" Peter started, but Remy wouldn't hear it.  
  
"S'okay Peter. Remy jus' walked around de grounds for awhile, and sat by de pond. Remy was jus' comin' back to see if you an' Bobby were done playin' yet." Remy said, putting his smirk back on his face happily.  
  
"Yeah, we finished about an hour ago. I decided to come look for you. Bobby said it wasn't necessary because you left the note and all. But I got to thinking while I was playing. How about you, me and Bobby go into the city this afternoon for a few hours? Everything's open here all week long, so we can go and check out the sights. I need some new shirts anyways, and I think Bobby needs a jacket." Peter said, a little more happy now.  
  
"Sounds good to Remy mon ami!" Remy said happily and led a much happier Peter to find Bobby.  
  
Once they had found Bobby, they went to the garage. Remy instinctively went to his bike, and got looks of awe from his best friends.  
  
"Quoi?" Remy said as Bobby opened up his jeep, still staring at Remy and his bike.  
  
"How the hell did you get a BIKE?" Bobby asked, obviously jealous. "Scott wouldn't let me have a bike, he said it was too dangerous for me to ride one."  
  
Remy looked dumbfounded. He'd snapped at Scott before he even knew him. He obviously respected Remy's items, if he let him keep the bike. "Remy had dis b'fore he came to de mansion. Remy guess dat Scott jus' lettin' him keep what's 'is." Remy said, before setting his helmet down and moving to the jeep. He realized he didn't know the way to the city, and didn't want to get lost laong the way.  
  
After an hour of driving, they had come upon the mall. They decided to head in and get some new clothes. Once they got to the desired store, Peter looked around sheepishly before beginning his search. Once he had narrowed it down to the five best shirts in the store, he went and paid, happy with himself.  
  
"You think Kitty will like them?" Peter asked with a small blush growing on his face.  
  
"Of course, she likes anything you wear Peter." Bobby said jokingly, making Peter blush even more. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. "It's perfect!" Bobby said as he picked up the jacket and put it on.  
  
"Remy agree wit' dat, mon ami. You look good in it, an' dat's sayin' a lot!" Remy said before giving Bobby an approving grin, and Bobby happily went and paid for his jacket.  
  
Neither Peter nor Bobby had noticed Remy pick-pocketing at least ten people. Remy had bought himself a few new pairs of pants, then walked out with Bobby and Peter, intent on finding the Burger joint in the mall. Once they had sat down, They were talking about money.  
  
"I came here with one hundred dollars, and now I'm broke!" Peter said, angry at himself. "Now what will I use to take Kitty to that fancy restaurant."  
  
Remy smiled and shoved two hundred dollar bills in Peter's hand. "Remy came here wit' eight hundred on 'im." He said jovially against Peter's protests.  
  
"And how much do you have now wise ass?" Bobby questioned, looking at Remy with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Nine hundred." Remy said simply before realizing what he had said.  
  
"I may not be the best at math Rem, but THAT does not add up." Bobby said.  
  
"Well..." Remy began, but stumbled on the words before trying to think clearly. {Damn dat Rogue. She said dat my past would come back to haunt me. Why so soon?} He thought quickly before trying again. "My parents m'abandonne when Remy was jus' a bebe, cus o' my eyes. I grew up in a mutant prison, wit' a man called de Antiquary, but Remy break out when he was abou' dix, and lived on de streets for awhile. Remy tried to pickpocket a man called Jean-Luc LeBeau, an' for some reason, he took me in an' raised me as his own. He was a master t'ief in N'Orleans, an' he taught Remy all dat he knows!" Remy said, indicating his pride on the last part.  
  
"Well, that's a new revelation. But it's not a big deal Rem. The adults might get a little mad, when they find out you're a thief and all, but we're cool with it!" Bobby said happily, and Peter nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"It's no big deal, friend." Peter commented, and smiled as a wave of relief passed over Remy's face.  
  
"M'sieu Logan knows dat Remy is a t'ief. De Wolverine caight Remy tryin' to steal his wallet. I was livin' on de streets 'gain." Remy said half heartedly.  
  
"Something doesn't add up Remy. You said that you were living with Jean- Luc, and he loved you like his own son. Why were you on the streets if you had a family that accepted you?" Bobby asked, not wanting to upset Remy.  
  
"M'sorry, mon ami, but Remy can not answer dat question right now." Remy said, and Bobby dropped the subject after Peter had scowled at him. Remy was lost in thought about his friends accepting at least a part of his past.  
  
{Mebbe dey will accept de rest o' it. Even my ot'er power. If today is any foresight t'ough, Remy t'ink dat it will all be out in de open soon enough.} He was suddenly broken by the voice of some young men yelling.  
  
"Hey mutie!" The first and largest of the men yelled angrily. "I thought I told you to stay out of the mall! We don't want your kind here!"  
  
Remy watched as Bobby tensed, waiting for the inevitable fight to start. When the man came closer, Bobby turned and was met with a punch int he face. As blood started to run down their faces, Bobby blew a blast of ice at the three men, making them turn and run, right into Remy, who had shed his glasses. They stopped short and stared at Remy's demonic eyes.  
  
"Boo." Remy said, completely emotionless. The three men screamed and ran away. Bobby got up and laughed, wiping more blood from his nose. Peter chucled before suggesting that they left. While in the car, Remy produced the three mens wallets and found a substantial amount of cash, which he promptly divided into three piles. When he handed Bobby and Peter their cut, they took it reluctantly, after Remy insisted it was the mens own fault for trying something against his friends.  
  
When they got back, they immediately got summoned to Professor Xavier's office.  
  
"What were you thinking using your powers in public?" Xavier said, not angry, but disappointed. "You risk exposure."  
  
"He called us mutants first. We were already exposed." Peter retorted, and Xavier thought about this for a moment before speaking.  
  
"You are confined to grounds for two weeks. Fair boys?" Xavier said.  
  
"Yes Professor." The boys said in unison, before moving to walk out. "Remy could you stay a moment?" Xavier's voice rang out. Remy turned to his friends, and told them he'd be down to the training room soon, telling them to explain to Logan.  
  
"What's de probleme, M'sieu Xavier?" Remy said, sitting lazily in one of the chairs.  
  
"Well. I've been studying you're signature on cerebro, and I have noticed something about your powers." Xavier said tentatively. Remy tensed at the words, but the Professor continued. "I know about you're other power, but what confuses me is why you didn't say anything in our first meeting." Xavier let the words sink in before asking Remy. "Why didn't you."  
  
Remy was sitting upright, and worry flashed all over his face. "Remy was afraid dat you would turn 'im away, for fear dat he would blow up de entire school." Remy said sadly. "Remy'll get 'is t'ings an' leave."  
  
"You can't leave, Mr. LeBeau, you're confined to grounds for two weeks." Remy looked up to see a smile on Xavier's face. "Remy, we don't turn children away for their mutations. I know what the power is, but I don't understand the nature. Could you aid in this matter?" Xavier ask.  
  
"Remy can stay?" He asked before the question sank in. When he got an approving nod from Xavier, he finally answered his question. "Remy can change de potential 'nergy in any inanimate object into kinetic 'nergy, chargin' it up to de point of explosion on contact." Remy said. "It takes longer dependin' on de size."  
  
"I see." Xavier said. "Well, I won't make this knowledge public, but I must inform you that in order to gain trust, you must give trust. I will leave it up to you to reveal this information to the others, but I have to advise that you do so soon."  
  
Remy nodded then asked if he could leave. "Of course. If I'm not mistaken, you are late for a training session. This may be an ideal time, but explain when you are ready. You may go." Remy got up and left, intent on going to his training session and letting the Professor's words sink in.  
  
"I will tell dem. When I'm ready t'ough." Remy muttered to himself as he rounded the corner to the training room. 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Author's notes:  
  
Oh dear god! I'm so sorry if this makes no sense, I've been wroking on this chapter in bits and pieces throughout school and my play. I hope it's ok! I PROMISE the fluff between Remy and Rogue will start SOON!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Remy entered the room, he was greeted by a less than happy Logan.  
  
"Yer late." He growled, waving his hand to the rest of the class. Remy looked at Bobby and Peter, who shrugged and looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Remy was jus' in wit' de Professeur!" Remy insisted, a little afraid of what Logan would do, after their first encounter. The look of terror made Logan crack a feral grin.  
  
"I know Gumbo. The boys told me already, I was just wonderin' what yer reaction would be if ye got in trouble." Logan said, failing to hold back a chuckle. Remy just smiled in relief and went to stand by Bobby and Peter.  
  
"Alright. Gumbo, you get to try yer skills against our very own Snow cone machine." Logan grunted as he looked at the boys. "Weapon of yer choice."  
  
"None." Bobby said quickly, readying into a stance. "You want something Rem?" Bobby said with a menacing look in his eye.  
  
"Non, mon ami. Remy's got 'is own weapon." Remy said bluntly, and pulled a collapsable bo-staff from his belt and extended it, making Logan smirk.  
  
{This is gonna be interestin'.} Logan thought happily, watching Bobby take a perfect position while Remy took a less than stellar, but still well done, looking stance. "Don't put yer all into it, Popsicle." Logan warned Bobby, who just nodded and waited for the go. Logan turned his back to watch as he moved behind the rest of his students, belting out a "Go!" as he walked. Before he got to turn around again, he heard a yelp. "Bobby! I told you not to go full -" But his next words were gone as he turned to see Bobby flat on his back, with the tip of a staff at his throat. Remy helped Bobby up, and waited for the action again. "Well, this is interestin'. Bobby, put yer all into it this time." Logan grunted seriously before motioning them to start again. This time Remy took a few punches to the gut, and a kick to his head, but still managed to pin Bobby again.  
  
"That looks like enough humiliation for now from our best hand-to-hand combatant. Time fer the Danger Room!" Logan said, and smiled at the teens' groans. "Go an' get changed inta yer uniforms. Gumbo, ye can come with me."  
  
"M'sieu Logan, Remy know dat dis soun's stupid an' all, but Remy still wonderin', can he go in de danger room too?" Remy asked, hoping not to offend anyone.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea Remy. You ain't exactly up with the rest o' the kids with yer powers, so -" but his final words were cut off by the Professor's telepathic speech.  
  
{Let him go Logan. He may surprise you.} Xavier said mentally to the two, making Remy grin broadly, but Logan frowned.  
  
"Fine. Y'aint got a uniform, so just go an' wait fer the others." Logan grunted before going to the control room.  
  
The boys were the first out, followed shortly by the girls. They walked up to the door, and were confused by the presence of a certain Cajun mutant.  
  
"What do ya think your doin' Swamp rat?" Rogue voiced the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"Well, de Professeur persuaded Logan to let Remy in de Danger Room." Remy said happily, before walking in behind the others. "Dis sure is one big room!" He whistled as he looked around.  
  
Then Logan's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Ye got ten seconds guys. Get ready."  
  
Remy watched as Bobby turned his entire body into ice, and Peter became covered in his metallic skin. The were becoming their X-men counterpart.  
  
"Ready Gambit?" Colossus*(A/N: I will use their code names when they are on missions or training)* asked. Gambit just nodded. Then it began.  
  
Gambit was in for the time of his life. He had never been able to move around so much, he hadn't been in a fight for months. He gracefully avoided lasers and flying discs, destroying robotic arms with his staff. Suddenly the lights dimmed. He still saw fine, but the other's weren't having the same luck. Rogue didn't see the arm coming behind her. He moved without even realizing it.  
  
"Rogue! Duck maintenant!" Gambit shouted, pulling out a card from his belt. *(A/N: Remy's/Gambit's belt consists on 4 deck holders and a clasp int he back for his staff, btw)* He charged it, sending it flying, and the arm exploded on contact with the card. Gambit realized he had just revealed his other power and froze, pale as a ghost, with his mouth open wide. The lights switched back on, and he was met with a group look of shock and confusion. Then Logan's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Everyone out. Gumbo, explanation. NOW!" He growled. Logan flipped the last switches and walked out to hear the large doors hiss while opening. The other five young mutants walked out with looks of confusion and anger mixed on their faces.  
  
{Why would he feel he had to lie to us?} Kitty thought sadly. She looked to Jubilee and saw the same look on her face.  
  
"What the hell was that Remy?" Logan bursted before thinking or even looking at Remy, who looked like he just lost his entire family AND his dog had just died. Logan instantly regretted the explosion when he finally looked at the kid.  
  
"Remy sorry, M'sieu Logan, but he was t'inkin dat de school was gonna turn 'im 'way b'cause o' his o'ter power. He t'ought dat nobody would want 'im around, comme usualement." Remy stumbled over every word, losing every single ounce of his charm and suaveness he usually managed to hold on to. Before Logan could say anything, Bobby cut in, now furious.  
  
"You LIED to us! You fucking lied to us, and we trusted you! Why the hell would you do something like that?" Bobby spitted, with a mixture of hurt and anger in his voice.  
  
"If it makes any difference, homme, if Remy could go back an' change de past and tell you all de whole trut', he would 'ave done it! You know no'ting 'bout what Remy's been through, an' he didn' tell you abou' it b'cause he didn' wan' you to see de shame in his fucking diable eyes!" Remy shot back, his defenses rising with every word until he half cried the last words and ran out of the place, to the only place he could think of, his tree by the lake.  
  
A few hours later, Remy woke up by the lake and realized what had happened when we saw dark blood mixing with the grass. {Remy's never drained enough blood from 'imself to pass out b'fore} He thought groggily to himself. He saw someone approaching and tried to cover himself with his coat again, so whoever it was wouldn't see his cuts. He realized he couldn't move his arms fast enough when the sweet southern voice rang in his ears.  
  
"Remy! What the hell happened to you?!" Rogue's voice called out. "Remy, are you ok? What happened? Did someone attack you?" Her questions poured out, and he tried to focus on her face, and made a slow grab for his knife, so she wouldn't see what happened.  
  
She saw the abrupt movement in his arms, then the knife, then she actually *looked* at his arms. "Swamp rat! You're cuttin' yourself! Why would you do something so stupid?" She asked, and Remy couldn't define the underlying emotion in her voice, so he answered defensively.  
  
"Since when is it your business, chere, what Remy does to 'imself? Remy can' help dis, it's de only way dat he knows how to release 'is pain!" He half- shouted, making him dizzy again. He saw her stiffen, and then anger flashed over her face.  
  
"Fine, Swamp rat. Do whatever you like! I don't know why Bobby felt so bad he yelled at you." Rogue spat, before getting up and walking back. "You could try talking to us. We would listen." She said, a little softer, over her shoulder. No matter how much she hated the person, she always hated it worse when people used their own selves to hold their pain.  
  
When Remy finally recovered enough to walk slowly back to his room. He opened the door, hoping to see an angry face, just so he could know he was worth the emotions of others. What he saw brought him to tears. He looked around and saw Peter holding Kitty who was crying and muttering something about losing more friends. Peter soothed her slowly. Jubilee sat on Remy's bed, looking forlorn. Rogue still looked angry, but it was Bobby who made him actually realize he was crying. Bobby was pacing, his eyes red with tear streaks down his face.  
  
"Allo?" Remy questioned apprehensively, stuck in between hoping they'd banish him to live on the streets again, and hoping they'd accept his lying and deceit, and maybe consider becoming his friends again.  
  
"Remy." Jubilee said, and rushed over and hauled him into an embrace. This was followed by everyone, and Remy found himself letting Kitty cry onto his shoulder before she went back to Peter, who kissed her quickly before she smiled weakly. Then it was Bobby who was left.  
  
"Remy. I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to react, I just thought about what John did to us, and I couldn't believe that another friend would go behind our backs. I realized somewhere in between that you didn't exactly lie, you just held back the truth, and I can understand why, with your... Past." Bobby said, trying to sound confident, but he lost face every time he slipped on the smallest word.  
  
Remy was speechless. He didn't expect acceptance, and realized that there was so much more to tell them, but he wasn't sure he was ready to yet. "Remy's got more secrets," he said quietly, avoiding every eye in the room. "but he can't tell you dem all right now." He choked on the last words, waiting for the harshness in everyone's voice to come back.  
  
"Oh Remy." Bobby said, pulling his friend into an embrace. "It means so much that you would tell us that you even have these secrets. When you're ready, we know that you will tell us." This was reinforced by nods from everyone in the room. Once everyone had composed themselves, Bobby began to smile widely, which put Remy off center for a moment.  
  
"We have a surprise for you." Bobby said happily, and everyone grinned. "Go open the closet."  
  
Remy walked quietly over to the closet shared by the three boys, expecting to find the same thing. The three rows of drawers on the bottom, and the two X-men uniforms hanging on the bar across the top. Remy was greeted by a third hanger on the top. Holding another uniform.  
  
"Oh mon dieu." Remy said, pulling it out. It was a sleeveless shirt, like Peter's, only fitted to his slim, yet muscular form. It had a silver outlined X down the chest/stomach, and dark pants with two X's on the knees and then on the floor lay black boots, black fingerless gloves and his belt, which matched everything normally. He was in awe when he heard Jubilee squeal an excited "Try it on!" And then he marched to the bathroom and got changed. He walked out and crossed his arms, one reason for the scars on the bottoms and the other was to hopefully hide his muscles, which were less defined than either Peter's or Bobby's. He had muscles, and he liked to show them off, but he thought that the uniform made his arms look small.  
  
"It's missin' something, Swamp rat." Rogue said, happy at the funny look Remy gave her. "Here." She said quickly and pulled out the final touch, a black leather trench coat.  
  
Remy pulled it out of her hands and put it on quickly. Then he walked over to the mirror. "Wow. C'est parfait, mes amies." Remy said breathlessly, looking in awe at how good the jacket made him look. It was as long as Remy's normal coat, just halfway through his calf muscles. It had the silver X's on the shoulders and across the back. The collar stopped just below the high neck of the shirt.  
  
"You look nice." Kitty said happily. "It suits you."  
  
"Agreed." Bobby said, his voice horrifying in it's resemblance to Scott's 'fearless leader' tone. "Generation X, meet it's sixth member." 


	8. New Beginnings

Disclaimer - No owny... oh well! Marvel and/or Fox owns 'em  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy woke up the next morning, still not believing what was going on. He had classes that day, and he was waiting for Bobby and Peter to wake up.When they finally did, Bobby yawned and tried muttering something inaudible.  
  
"What you tryin' t'say, mon ami?" Remy questioned jokingly. Bobby just glared, then he gathered his thoughts before speaking.  
  
"What time is it?" He finally questioned a few minutes later. He looked at the clock, then he was awake. "SHIT!"  
  
"Be quiet Bobby. We've got twenty minutes." Peter said, laughing at Bobby's exasperation. "Remy and I have both showered, and YOU'RE the only one left to get ready."  
  
With that, Bobby was in the bathroom, and fifteen minutes later, they were munching on toast in the kitchen. Bobby opened up his mouth to start another joke, but was silenced by the bell.  
  
While in shop class, Remy was brought aside by Scott. "Remy, can I speak to you a minute?" Remy stopped dead beside Bobby and Peter, a look of worry flashed over his face, but it was covered quickly by his smirk.  
  
"Ques'que c'est M'sieu Summers?" Remy asked, the worry obvious in his mutated eyes.  
  
"It's nothing bad Remy, don't worry!" Scott said, smiling happily. "Bobby and Peter finished their last work in this class, they both have cars now. But you, on the other hand, have your bike, which needs some fixing up. Would you mind letting them work with you on your bike?" He asked, looking hopeful.  
  
The thought of Scott and his bike triggered a memory. "O' course M'sieu Summers!" Remy said, happy to finally fix his bike up. "An', I wanna t'ank you for lettin' me have a bike. Bobby and Peter told me 'bout de rule o' not lettin' de students have any bikes." Remy finished, and was greeted by a warm smile.  
  
"Professor Xavier thought it best. You were dealing with so much, and we both agreed that taking your bike away would probably make you angry, so we decided just to let you have it. Rules are meant to be broken, right?" Scott replied. The room went dead. Scott never bent the rules, not even for the adults! Now he was letting this kid have a bike, and he had no problem with it! Remy walked back confused, and promptly got an explanation from Peter about Scott's no rule breaking policy. Remy smiled happily, knowing he was the exception to the rule. Then they got to work on his bike.  
  
After a full day of classes, Remy went for a run to clear his mind. He glanced at his watch, realizing how late it was getting, but decided to go to his thinking spot. When he approached the old oak tree, he saw another figure sitting there. The only other person that knew about this little place was...  
  
"Rogue! Why you always invadin' Remy's thinkin' place chere?" Remy questioned jokingly, but was not met with the response he expected.  
  
"Remy, please, just stop. Not today." Rogue said, conveying no emotion. Remy complied and sat down, far enough to give her the distance she needed, but close enough to let her know he would listen.  
  
It was silent for a few minutes, then a shaking sniffle was heard. "It's just better t'blow your nez, chere." Remy said, hoping to make conversation.  
  
"I told you already Remy, fuck off! Please!" Rogue said. Remy swung his head quickly.  
  
{She couldn' be!} Remy thought as he watched the tears roll down her face. {She's cryin'! Whoever made her cry is gonna pay!} Remy subconsciously inched over to Rogue, wanting her to let him near. "What happened Rogue?" He asked firmly, using a mild amount of his charm to help guide the answer out of her.  
  
She broke down into sobs. "B-Bobby and I broke up." She said between tears. "We thought it was for the b-best. He was stressed all the time, and Ah knew it was me, so Ah set him free. He was the b-best thing that ever happened to me." She said quietly, hoping, somewhere inside of her, that Remy wouldn't be mad at her for dumping his best friend. She heard his husky, accented voice like she never had before.  
  
"S'okay chere. Remy here knows what it's like t'lose people that you love." He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, letting her know that he was there for her.   
  
She cried into his shoulder for awhile, sneaking a look here and there at him. {He's actually kinda cute, but why would he want a girl he couldn't touch?} This thought brought on a new wave of tears, and she managed to look up to him after a few minutes. "Why would anyone want a girl that he can't touch! Ah'm too low for love." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't cry anymore, she had no more tears.  
  
"You can't be sayin' t'ings like dat chere." Remy replied, and she felt every word rumble through his broad chest, which she liked resting against. He was actually quite muscular, but his muscles were all lanky, making him very fast and strong, but it was hidden well. {But they're there, and they're comfortable.} Rogue thought. {Could Ah be falling for him?}  
  
She finally felt the tears stop. She wanted to stay with Remy, but knew he couldn't like her. {He has been payin' me the most attention though} She thought, but quickly put it aside. {That's just wishful thinking. Why would he want me with all the other girls in this school that he could hold and kiss?}  
  
"Ah'm gonna head back to the school now Rem." Rogue said quietly, pulling herself from her new found favorite place in the universe. She pushed herself up, and walked away, looking back for only a second. She saw a frown etched on his face, and confusion in his eyes. {Ah must be imagining things if Ah'm seeing him frown after holding meh.} She looked ahead, but couldn't stop the next thought from forming. {His eyes are beautiful though. They show more emotion than anyone else's Ah've seen.}  
  
Remy spent the rest of the day outside, not wanting to accidentally run into Rogue and start another bout of rejection. {Ah can't believe Ah let her go! Dat was amazin', jus' holdin' her dere in my arms.} Remy amazed himself with his thoughts returning to first person. "Remy must be fallin' for dat fille." he muttered to himself queitly.  
  
"What 'fille', Gumbo?" Remy stopped short, cursing a million times in his head the fact that Logan had the best hearing this side of Saturn.  
  
"Nothin' M'sieu Logan." Remy said, putting his best smirk on his face. Logan immediately began to growl.  
  
"Yer lyin' again, kid! I can smell it on ya, and it ain't the only thing I'm smellin' right now." Logan's claws unsheathed. "What have you been doin' eith Marie?"  
  
"Qui?" Remy asked, confusion written on his face from the odd name and six pointy metal claws pointing at him.  
  
"ROGUE!" Logan insisted, quickly becoming more violent with every breath.  
  
"Oh. Dat. Remy was goin' down to de lake to t'ink about home, mais Rogue was already dere, an' she was cryin'. She an' Bobby broke up. Remy was just comfortin' her." Logan immediately started growling and turned around to go after Bobby. {How dare he dump Marie?! I'm gonna kill that little bastard!} Logan thought angrily.*(A/N: I had to put some fatherly Logan in... lol)* Remy spoke his next words as if he had read Logan's thoughts, and each one shook Logan back to reality. "It was mutual, homme."  
  
Logan immediately stopped. He turned back around to Remy. Remy quickly put up his defenses. "Remy was jus' comfortin' her!" Remy quipped quickly*(A/N: The alliteration has got me! ARGH!!!!)*, and he was gonna leave it at that, but decided against lying again to the near feral mass of metal and muscle in front of him. "But Remy IS interested in her. She be somethin' diff'rent. She's a special fille."  
  
"You better not be talkin' about her powers Gumbo. If you're gonna make a challenge out of her, like I KNEW you would have," Logan began to growl the last few words, but stopped himself. "I kept watch on ya kid. Yer lucky I like ya, or ye probably would've been impaled the moment I caught whiff of your intentions." With that, Logan took a deep breath before speaking again. "Give her the space she needs. If you both want to be together when she's ready, I won't stand in yer way Gumbo."  
  
Remy quickly turned serious, and looked Logan in the eye. "Ah will wait 'til de end o' time t'be wit' Rogue." Remy said evenly, surprising Logan and himself by dropping his third person speech. With that, Remy stepped past Logan and returned to his room, trying to figure out how awkward it would be with Bobby and the rest of Generation X now. 


	9. Realizations of the Future

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM!!!!!!!! Actually, I don't... Marvel/Fox does... sorry...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
When Remy made it to his room, his thoughts of Rogue were broken by seeing Bobby. Not happy, fun-loving, always something to do Bobby, he was just sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking.  
  
Bobby immediately broke his thoughts at the sound of the door opening. "Hey Rem." he said quietly, not even looking up to meet the demonic gaze.  
  
"Allo Bobby." Remy replied. Remy opened his mouth to say more but instantly stayed quiet as Bobby made a noise.  
  
"We... we broke up Remy." Bobby said. "She said it wasn't me, it was her power." Remy saw a single tear roll down his cheek. The next words seemed to break Bobby's heart. "We probably wouldn't have worked out any ways. I was stressed all the time, and we've been fighting about stupid stuff lately." Bobby looked up finally and Remy almost couldn't contain his shock. Bobby's vibrant blue eyes had dulled since yesterday, he was in a lot of pain.  
  
Remy moved to the bed and put a hand on Bobby's shoulder reluctantly, trying not to show emotion.  
  
{How am Ah supposed t'tell Bobby that Ah want to be wit' Rogue? Everyt'in's so confusin'} Remy sunk into his own thoughts, momentarily forgetting about his best friend's current problem. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. {Ah can't be Bobby's bro' and Rogue's beaux at de same time...}  
  
"Is dere anyt'in Remy can do to help, mon ami?" Remy asked, choosing his words carefully, he didn't want to piss off Bobby, for fear of losing his friendship, not to mention Bobby could put him in a giant block of ice for awhile.  
  
"No, not unless you can make me less of an ass." Bobby said miserably, putting his head back in his hands. Just then Peter walked in, looking a bit panicked.  
  
"You ain't an ass!" Remy said, he needed to cheer Bobby up. He'd seen it all before. A guy getting dumped by what he thought was the love of his life, and he's saying it's all his fault. {Henri an' Ah would have to do dat to poor Lapin almost ev'ry month.} Remy thought with a small, sad smile. {But, neit'er Henri or Lapin wan' to see Remy right now.}*(A/N: I know I keep changing between third and first person, but it has to do with his emotions.)*  
  
"Remy's right Bobby. You shouldn't be upset, if you two are meant for each other, you will be together, but if not, you will find someone perfect for you." Peter said with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Thanks guys." Bobby said, not looking up, but standing up and walking to the closet. "I'm gonna go down to the martial arts room and practice some. I just have to be alone right now." Bobby just walked into the bathroom, changed into his uniform, and left. Remy looked at Peter, who in turn shook his head.  
  
"We gotta get dem t' talk t' each ot'er Pete." Remy said finally.  
  
"Give Bobby his space, for now. We have a training session in an hour, so they will have to face each other, or Logan's wrath. Which do you think they'd choose?" Peter commented, pulling out his uniform. He went and got changed, and walked back out of the bathroom, pulling his sleeveless uniform shirt over his stomach, and rooting for his gloves. He went into the closet in search of them, and in that time Remy had changed and was putting his belt on with his coat lying on his bed. "Have you seen my boots?"  
  
"Oui, dey're in de closet, wit' Remy's. An' Remy t'inks dey'd rat'er face eachother den de wrath of de Wolverine!" Remy commented as Peter came back out, fully in uniform,*(A/N: Think a moviefied version of his XME adult picture, I'm redoing the made up ones so they resemble moviefied XME adult ones. So Kitty and Pete get black leather like XME, and some silver X thingies and designs right on it, like the movie uniforms... understand?)* and tossed Remy his own boots. Once Remy pulled them on and tossed his coat over his shoulder, he began the walk down to the Danger Room with Peter.  
  
"Ready for dis, mon ami?" Remy asked sarcastically, and Peter stopped and gave him a stone cold stare.  
  
"I must advise you not to make any comments that will set either of them off." Peter said evenly, before resuming his pace.  
  
"You gotta point, mon ami." Remy sighed and walked on, ready for what will possibly be the most eventful Danger Room session in his whole life.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
READ!!!READ!!!READ!!!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry for the shortness!!!!! The next few chappies are pretty much stand alone events, meaning that they will be a bit short. Audience Insta-poll! Should Rogue be able to touch Remy without absorbing him? I've read fics where they both can and can't touch, and they were all really good! So I need ur help! Just click that little blue button and tell me which YOU want! You will make all the difference!!! 


End file.
